


Hickey

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, plain and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rahndom. She wanted Damian to get posssessive over Tim who got an hickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, sorry for the mistake  
> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !

When Damian saw Tim in the Batcave, he couldn’t quite explain why, but he got angry. Wrong. He knew why. There have something going on recently between Tim and him. Or so he thought. Apparently, Timothy didn’t think the same about it.

He might have glared quite a lot at the older man, because Tim glanced at him.

“Damian? Is something wrong?”

Clenching his fist, Damian walked to him. He was taller than Tim, now. It was a delight. Still, he couldn’t quite be happy about it right now. Moving his hand, he brushed his finger on Tim’s neck, before palming it, and giving it a squeeze, none too gently. Tim hissed and backed away.

“What was that for?!”

“Who gave you that hickey.” His voice was stone cold, and his eyes looked like he wanted to kill him on the spot.

Tim blinked, raising his hand to his neck. Then he sighed.

“This is nothing.”

“Don’t joke about that! You went on patrol and got a hickey! Who gave you that?!” He roared. He was being stupid, he knew, and also, hella possessive over someone he didn’t even have. Yet.

“… Dick, but there is a-”

“Grayson?! Of all the people, you and… I can’t believe it!”

Damian turned on his hell, furious. He really, really thought that something have been going on between them. If not, what could mean those three month they spent, getting closer? Going out together, watching movie? Sometimes holding hand when they watched them? All those glances they shared?

Tim bit down on his lower lip and reached out, grabbing the younger man’s wrist.

“Damian. Listen.”

“I don’t see why should I-”

“He was under Ivy’s sex pollen!” Tim roared, getting angry as well. He liked Damian, really, but sometime he just wished the man took more time to think. Why would he let Dick suck a hickey on his neck, knowing what have been happening between them?! “He was high on sex pollen, alright? And I- I had to let him do the hickey so I could put the needle in his neck and gave him the antidote, alright?!”

Damian’s entire body seemed to relax a bit. It was discreet, really, but after years of knowing him, of knowing ALL of their weird little family, Tim saw those things. He squeezed his wrist again.

“Why would I do that, when we-…” His voice trailed off. They never talked about it.

The younger man turned on his heel and watched the other, seemingly calmed.

“When we what, Timothy?” He murmured.

Tim looked up, sighing. “I-… When we… Both of us… I mean, we never-… But, you know what I’m talking about!”

A predatory smile grew on Damian’s lips, and he walked closer, close enough they shared the same air. “Yes. But since we never talked about it, I thought it meant nothing to you.” Then he moved his fingertip on the hickey again, eyes narrowing. “From now on, you’ll only have my hickey to show. And no one else.”

Swallowing thickly, Tim let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Damian placed his large hand on his hip, the other still playing with the soft skin of his neck. Then the man leaned in, brushing his lips against the mark, before leaving an open mouthed kiss on it. A shudder traveled him from head to toes, and he couldn’t help but lean his head away to allow Damian more access. That made him groan, and he sucked just on the mark, making sure it’ll be red enough. Marking the older man as his. And no one else.

Tim moved his hand and stroked the short dark hair, closing his eyes. Damian went up, kissing his jaw line, his cheek, before pressing a small kiss on Tim’s plump lips.

They stared at each other a second, then both leaned in, pressing their lips together a few time, searching, discovering. Finally, Tim parted his lips and Damian dived in gladly with a low groan that sent shudder in his body.

Their tongues danced together, not searching to dominate or control. Then they parted, both out of air. They were holding tight on the other. Tim smiled a bit, moving a hand over Damian’s chest and the bat symbol over it.

“Needed to be jealous to act upon your feeling.” He whispered. Then whined a bit as Damian sucked another mark on his neck, just below his ear. A point that was specially sensible. The hand on his hip tightened, pressing their body closer.

“And no one will ever laid a hand on you ever again.” He murmured back, voice low. “Shower. Now.” The voice was commanding, almost his Bat Voice, and Tim find himself weak at it.

They kissed all the way to the shower, discarding object, armors and clothes in their path. They were fully naked as they stepped in.

Damian pressed Tim against the cold tiles, making him shudder again. The warm, strong body against him, and the cold contrast behind him was good. He blindly reached out to turn on the shower, and couldn’t help but chuckled when cold water hit Damian, making the man grunt in displeasure.

“Sorry.”

“No, I know you’re not, Timothy.” Growled the man. But he didn’t seem to care anyway, and pressed Tim against the tile a bit more, sliding a leg between Tim’s own. Taking support on his large shoulder, Timothy kissed him again, starting to slowly roll his hips against his newfound lover.

Damian growled again, lower, and mimicked the movement. He slid his hands down Tim’s chest, one going down more to rest against Tim’s ass, pressing their hips even closer, while his other hand caressed a nipple.

Tim gasped softly. His breath was coming out in short pants as they kept moving their erection together. He caught Damian’s lips again in an hungry kiss and reached out to stroke his lover’s shaft. Rewarded by a low moan, he wrapped his hand around it. But Damian snapped it away.

Tim frowned, before his eyes widened when he felt a finger tease his entrance. Moaning, Tim parted his legs wider.

“When did you lubed your hand?”

The younger man didn’t reply, and kissed him instead, inserting the finger inside him.

He took his time to prepare his lover for more, not matter what people may think he didn’t like to hurt the people he cared about.

It was Tim who told him he was far from ready. Taking the slender man in his arms, he carried him under his thighs. Slowly, inch by inch, he entered him, and once he was fully seated, he didn’t move, waiting for his lover to adjust. Once again, it was Tim who wriggled his hips against him.

“Damian, move.”

The man complied. Slowly, he choose a pace for them, angling his hips to hit that spot that had Tim moan when he found it with his finger earlier. The older man clenched his arms around his shoulder, burying his head in his neck with tiny pants. Damian was… Bigger than expected. Seeing his stature, he shouldn’t be surprised. But still. His eyes snapped open as he hit his sweet spot, moaning.

“God, Damian. Right here, please-”

Damian snapped his hips faster, abusing that place again and again, making his partner moan and gasp in pleasure.

The room was soon filled with soft whisper, moans and pleasured groan. The water warm water falling on them was giving their body a glint, and Tim was caressing that muscled chest as best as he could, seeing how his lover pounded inside him passionately, biting and sucking mark on his neck, shoulder and everywhere Damian could reach.

The younger man was whispering in arabic, small words and Tim’s name. Tim was going mad.

“Damian, D-Damin, I’m-…!”

“Come, Timothy. Come for me.” He purred against his ear, hips snapping a bit faster, a bit harder as he was coming closer to the edge as well.

Tim cried out in pleasure. His semence stained both of their stomach, and Damian made a low growl as his lover clenched around him, triggering his own release as he buried himself deep inside him.

Slowly, Damian kneeled, holding Tim in his arms, not wanting to pull away just yet, and sat on the ground. Timothy curled against him, panting and breathing hard.

It have been amazing. Slowly, he drew abstract pattern on Damian’s chest, nuzzling his jaw.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered.

Damian chuckled, and he seemed to blush a bit.

“Not as much as you, are, Timothy.” He held him closer and whispered. “Mine.”

Tim snorted, closing his eyes. “Yours. And you are mine as well.”

“That goes without saying.” Damian murmured, pecking his forehead.

They rested in each other’s arm, just enjoying the moment. And then, Damian started to suck others hickey on his neck. Tim felt he was going to need to wear some makeup to cover all of that…


End file.
